


Un Amor de Otro Mundo

by Skyblue1801



Category: Babii, GunAttaphan, offgun, offjumpol
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, ChicoxChico, Español, M/M, adaptación, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyblue1801/pseuds/Skyblue1801
Summary: Off es una de las personas a las que no les gusta y no pueden entender el concepto de relación homosexual. 'Solo pero no solo' así es como Off vive su vida. Tiene amigos pero a veces quiere estar solo. Off encuentra paz cuando está solo. Le encanta ver y leer novelas de historias de amor, pero todavía no sabe qué es el verdadero amor, tal vez por eso Off está soltero hasta ahora. Pero después de que un extraño entró accidentalmente en su vida, la percepción en el amor es un cambio porque ese extraño ilumina su mente y su corazón.
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

POV en tercera persona

En Bangkok que cuando llueve puedes sentir como si el cielo cayera, todo es tan intenso y triste, Off estaba recostado e en sofá, muy aburrido ya que este tifón no dejo que saliera con sus amigos, estaba haciendo zapping en su televisor pero lo único que encontraba era noticias y mas noticias de como la lluvia había afectado. Miro a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y vio que aun está lloviendo tan fuerte, Off vio una gigantesca chispa de electricidad en la atmósfera entre las nubes truenos y después fue seguida por un fuerte trueno. Off está realmente asustado, especialmente porque vive solo.

Off se sobresaltó una vez más cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido aterrizando en su patio trasero. Se levantó apresuradamente y miró por la ventana. Off frunció el ceño cuando vio un enorme agujero con humo dentro. Off pensó que un meteorito aterrizó en su patio trasero. Inmediatamente se puso su gabardina y tomó su único paraguas. Salió de su departamento y lo miró. Él realmente curioso. Leyó sobre meteoros y lo encuentra interesante. La lluvia sigue cayendo.

Mira alrededor del agujero y sus lindos ojos se abren de repente. Off vio una nave espacial. Se frotó los ojos para probar que lo que veía era verdad. Él realmente aturdido. Off no puede creer esto.

Al retroceder, vio que la nave espacial se abría lentamente. Dio un paso atrás de nuevo apresuradamente hasta que tropezó y dejó caer su paraguas. Levantó la vista cuando vio a un extraño niño parado frente a él. Off quiere gritar, correr y buscar ayuda, pero no puede. No puede entender, no puede gritar, no puede correr. Se congeló y no sabe qué hacer.

'Es extraterrestre. Estoy seguro de que es un extraterrestre! Ahhhh ', grita en su mente. Ninguna voz salió de su boca. El alienígena camina más cerca de él. Off cierra los ojos. Pensó que el extraterrestre lo mataría. Un momento después sintió que no había pasado nada. Off abrió su ojo y vio que el alienígena le ofreció la mano. Off mira la mano del extraterrestre.

"Pensé que necesitabas ayuda" dijo el alienígena sin emoción. Miró a Off sin comprender.

Off, vacilante, acepta la mano del alienígena. Off esta realmente nervioso. Cuando Off sostuvo la mano alienígena, se sintió extraño. Sintió una chispa correr. Off se puso de pie y miró al alienígena. El alienígena lo miró también, un minuto después de que Off sintiera que sus pies estaban empapados de agua. Entonces recuerda que está lloviendo.


	2. 2

Off y el alienígena ingresaron a la casa. Off arrojó una toalla al alienígena y este la atrapó perfectamente. El alienígena solo sostuvo la toalla y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Él no sabía qué era esa cosa suave que sostenía. Off frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

"¿No sabes qué es esto?"_

Off preguntó mientras señalaba la toalla. El alienígena sacudió la cabeza.

"Úsalo para secarte la cabeza"_

Off le mostro al alienígena como hacerlo acariciando la toalla sobre su cabeza.

"¿Entendido?" Off preguntó al alienígena.

El alienígena se puso la toalla en el pelo pero la acarició desordenadamente. Off consiguió la toalla para el extraterrestre.

"No es asi, lo estás haciendo mal".

Off empezó a limpiar suavemente la cara del alienígena y luego a secar su cabello.

Off ya no tiene miedo. El alienígena parece agradable y, para ser sincero, se veía lindo. Off no podía imaginar que este pequeño y lindo alienígena lo lastimara. Entonces Off decidió dejar al extraterrestre dentro de su casa y, además, el extraterrestre está empapado por la lluvia. No puede dejar que alguien muera en su patio trasero.

"¿Ya comiste?" Off miro su reloj de pared. Ya son las 8:14 pm. El alienígena volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "¿Sabes cómo hablar?" Off preguntó con curiosidad. El alien asintió. Se levantó y caminó hacia su cocina "Está bien. ¿Qué quieres comer?" gritó para que el alienígena pueda escucharlo. Off estaba decepcionado cuando abrió su refrigerador vacío. 'Joder', juro en su pensamiento.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba sentado el alienígena. "Ya no hay comida en el refrigerador " Off se rió torpemente. El alienígena no reaccionó. Off escuchó el estómago alienígena gimiendo. "Oh, puede que realmente tengas hambre. Espera un minuto" Corrió a su habitación y tomó su teléfono y llamo a un repartidor de pizza.

Después de hablar con el repartidor en la otra línea. Volvió corriendo a la sala de estar con ropa en las manos. Vio cómo el alienígena fruncía el ceño frente al televisor. La atención del extraterrestre estaba enfocada en la persona dentro del televisor. Off se paró frente al alienígena. Él lo miró sin comprender.

"Aquí. Ponte esto. Esto es shorts" Off muestra el par de shorts. "usa esto abajo. Y esta es una camisa, usa esto arriba. Así" Off señaló su ropa.

Están en el baño. Off le indicó al alienígena cómo usar el jabón, el champú y la ducha. Off esperó al alienígena fuera del baño y el alienígena salió. Fuera de la ropa es demasiado grande para el extraterrestre. El extraterrestre era muy bajito.


	3. 3

Dingdong ~~

Off abrió la puerta y vio al repartidor sosteniendo una gran caja de pizza

El alienígena lo miró cómo Off comía la pizza. El alienígena come lentamente la pizza y sus ojos se agrandan por lo bien que sabe la pizza. El alienígena gimió ante el delicioso sabor y Off le sonrió.

"Te dije que sabe bien" comentó Off. El alienígena mira la caja de pizza cuando ya se comió una rebanada. "toma uno. No seas tímido" El alienígena lo miró primero y volvió a tomar una pizza.

"Hmmm. Esto es realmente bueno. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esto?" El alienígena finalmente habló y le preguntó a Off.

"Pizza" Off respondió.

"hmm pizza" El extraterrestre repitió lo que dijo. Fuera de la mirada mientras le sonreía.

"¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?" Off preguntó y comió de nuevo.

El alienígena tardó un minuto en responder porque está comiendo sin parar. "Crypta Zhiddezoe 3000" respondió el alienígena. Off se mareó por su largo nombre.

"tu nombre es demasiado largo. No puedo memorizarlo. Solo te llamaré ..." Piensa en el mejor nombre pero no se le ocurrió ninguno. Off volvió a mirar la televisión y vio que el personaje antagonista de la serie estaba siendo arrestado. "Gun". Te llamaré Gun de ahora en adelante" Dijo cuando vio la pistola en la televisión.

"Gun. ¿Qué es Gun?" Gun preguntó inocentemente.

" arma, es un arma. Son como un tubo de metal que puede disparar balas u otras explosiones". Off trato de explicar pero el alienígena aún no podia entender. "Arghh, olvídalo. Solo te llamaré Gun" Gun asintió con la cabeza hacia el irritado Off. Después de la pequeña discusión, Off y Gun charlaban. Off le hiso a Gun demasiadas preguntas, como ¿de que planeta venia Gun?, ¿cómo era su planeta?,¿ si Gun tiene padres?,¿ cuál es el nombre del planeta Gun?, etc.

Mientras charlaban Gun dijo que tenia un poder especial, Off se sorprendio muchísimo y le pidió que s ela mostrar, Gun se hiso invisible y Off quedo realmente asombrado.

"Gun aparte de la invisibilidad, ¿qué más puedes hacer?" Off preguntó emocionado volviéndose hacia Gun. Gun miró a Off y señaló el televisor, y Off se sorprendió mucho cuando los canales de su televisor están cambiando. "¿Qué más?" Off preguntó. Gun se volvió y señaló la porción de pizza que Off había comido. Off sintió el calor cada vez más y arrojó la pizza a izquierda y derecha de su mano. "oi oi es suficiente" y Off puso la pizza en el plato.

"¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Cómo pueden caber los humanos dentro de esa cosa?" Gun preguntó mientras señalaba el televisor sin mirar a Off.

"Ahh, esa es la televisión que usa para entretener a las personas y no están dentro de la televisión, está grabada. Sabes, deja de preguntar que nunca entenderás" Off tratando de explicar pero se rindió.

Gun no respondió, solo se concentró más en la televisión. Los minutos habían pasado y Off sintió que sus párpados se cerraban lentamente. Off cayo inclinado en el hombro de Gun. Gun se giro para mirarlo, está confundido. Gun se inclinó lentamente para ver de cerca la cara de Off. Aprieto su mano sobre su pecho cuando sintió algo extraño dentro de él. El corazón de Gun latía espontáneamente. Gun todavía miraba fijamente el rostro de su acompañante. Off se despertó y se sorprendió de que Gun estuviera demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, inmediatamente se alejo de la cara de Gun.

"Uhmm, yo ... necesito ir a dormir". Off se puso de pie de inmediato. Off podía sentir que su cara se estaba calentando. Gun lo miró confundido. "puedes dormir aquí" Off señaló el largo sofá.

Gun asintió y Off comenzó a entrar en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Off pensó mientras se desplomaba en su cama perdiendose en sus sueños.


	4. 4

Off se despertó de buen humor. De repente recuerda que un alienígena invadió su lugar anoche. Off inmediatamente corrió hacia donde dejó al alienígena. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, vio a Gun durmiendo tiernamente, se acerco un poco mas y se dio cuenta que Gun estaba temblando.

Off se acercó a Gun toco su frente para comprobar su temperatura y Off sintió que Gun estaba ardiendo. Off no sabía qué hacer, nunca cuido a personas enfermas, Off vive solo en su departamento.

'¿que haré?' Pensó preocupado y terminó buscando en google.

Off trajo agua y una toalla pequeña, se sentó al lado de donde Gun está acostado. Limpió los dos brazos de Gun y Off limpió suavemente la cara bonita del pequeño. Fuera del toque atónito, la suave cara de Gun y su pulgar van lentamente hacia los labios rojos y besables del extraterrestre. Off se inclinó hacia la cara de Gun, pero retrocedió después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

'¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!' Sin pensarlo, se levantó bruscamente y miró al pequeño que dormía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Después de un minuto, Gun gimió y tembló. Off inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la frente de Gun y empezó a desesperarse. Off no lo dudó, llevó a Gun en estilo nupcial a su habitación, pensó que tenía suficientes almohadas y mantas para cubrir a Gun para disminuir su frialdad. Después de que Off dejó a Gun en la cama, lo cubrio con su suave manta de tela. Pero vio que todavía temblaba, así que Off se metió en su cama y acurrucó a Gun. Off, vacilante, puso la cabeza de Gun sobre su pecho y pasó el brazo alrededor de Gun

"Solo estoy haciendo esto para hacer que el frio desaparesca", trato de convencerse a sí mismo, pero en el fondo disfrutaba abrazar a este pequeño y lindo alienígena.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off abrió los ojos, se durmió mientras sostenía a Gun. Off si estaba bien, pero se sorprendió cuando Gun estaba completamente despierto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gun preguntó inocentemente.

"umm, estoy s-solo d-dando calor n-necesitas p-porque tienes f-frío antes" Off tartamudeó mientras retiraba sus manos de Gun. "Por cierto. ¿Estás bien ahora?"

"Sí, me siento mejor. Gracias Papi" Gun sonrió. De corazón halagado por esa simple sonrisa.

"¿P-papi?" Off se sorprendió. Se asombró y abrió mucho los ojos. 'estoy oyendo bien?' penso

"Sí" Gun sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Off se sentó también. "He visto esa cosa asombrosa toda la noche. Vi un lindo cachorro y realmente se parece a ti", explicó Gun sin vivir la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Entonces me estás llamando perro?" Fuera de dicha incredulidad y poco irritado.

Gun se rio. Esa es la primera vez que Off vio a Gun reír, Off solo miró cómo cerraba los ojos, la forma en que se arrugó la nariz y cómo mostraba sus dientes perfectos. Off sintió que le latía el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó bruscamente.

"lo que sea." Off rodó los ojos. "Quédate aquí, haré gachas" Gun asintió con la cabeza mientras paseaba los ojos por la habitación. "y no te atrevas a tocar mis cosas aquí". Off advirtió al pequeño alienígena. Gun asintió nuevamente.

Corrió hacia su cocina y comenzó a cocinar, pero no tenía idea de cómo cocinar. 'Arrghh cómo cocinar gachas? Ni siquiera cocino por mí mismo ¿por qué me presenté a cocinar para ese extraño alien? Off despotricaba en su mente.

A la espera de que su avena hirviera. Off terminó buscando en google cómo cocinar gachas. Cuando la papilla se cocinó, se preparó y se la dio a Gun. Gun estudió las gachas mirando y jugando la comida.

"Oye, cómelo antes de que se enfrie". Dijo Off mirando a Gun. Gun se puso la cuchara en la boca sin soplar la papilla.

"Ahhh" Gun sacó su lengua y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. "¿Por qué siento eso? ¡No te rías de mí! Estoy herido" Gun hizo un puchero. Off se rio de la torpeza de Gun

"Tonto, deberías soplarlo primero". Off tomó la cuchara de la mano de Gun. tomo la comida y la sopló. "aquí. Abre la boca" Off alimento a Gun

"Hmm, es tan rico Papi. Ahora esta es mi comida favorita" Gun sonrió genuinamente. Off quiere reír porque es solo una papilla.

"Está bien, después de esto debes tomar un medicamento para que tu resfriado desaparezca por completo". Off dijo en serio.

Después de que Gun terminó de comer, tomo la caja de medicina, entregándolo a Gun una pastilla y un vaso de agua. "tómalo"

La cara de Gun se arrugó y muestro una expresión de disgusto. "Ew, eso es amargo. No quiero volver a probar eso, Papi", dijo Gun.

Después de unos minutos, Gun cayo rendido al sueño debido al efecto del medicamento. Off decidió almorzar y se fue a su patio trasero donde aterrizó la nave espacial Gun. Off vio un dispositivo extraño. Se parece más a un control, pero tiene muchos botones. Lo toma y lo esconde por un tiempo.


	5. 5

Off despertó por el buen olor que viene de la cocina. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde provenía el olor y vio a Gun preparando mucha comida para el desayuno. Gun lleva un delantal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'¿Cómo pudo cocinar todo esto?' Fuera de pensamiento mientras vagaba por los alimentos en la mesa.

"Oh, buenos días Papi" Gun saludó a Off cuando vio la presencia de Off. "Cocino para decir gracias por cuidarme bien". Gun sonrió. Se acercó a Off y lo arrastró hasta la larga mesa. "Ven aquí, Papi. Vamos a comer" Gun empujó suavemente hacia la mesa. Off todavía es sorprendente

Off se comió el primer plato que Gun cocinó. Y para ser sincero, Off lo encuentra delicioso "Hmmm. Esto es bueno" Off comió más. No comió una comida adecuada durante mucho tiempo. Off siempre ordenó alimentos en cadenas de comida rápida. ¿Qué puede hacer él? ¡No puede cocinar!

"¿De Verdad?" Gun preguntó con entusiasmo como un niño de siete años. Off asintió con la cabeza.

"De todos modos, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar? Es realmente bueno", preguntó Off mientras comía.

"Esa increíble cosa tuya". Gun señaló la sala de estar. "Aprendí mucho. Vi un cow de cocia? ¿Cómo se dice? sow-" Gun revolvió su cabello por molestia. Olvidó el nombre del espectáculo.

Off se rió entre dientes "¿te refieres a un programa de cocina?" y ayudo a Gun. Él es tan lindo actuando así.

"sí, sí, eso" Gun sonrió ampliamente.

"Tu aprendes rapido eh". Off comió de nuevo. "Y como sabes cocinar, deberíamos ir a comprar algo después de esto", dijo Off.

******

"No te alejes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Podrías perderte" Off miró a Gun quien disfrutaba empujando el carrito como un niño.

"Sí, Papi", respondió Gun.

La gente los miró alzando las cejas. Pensaron que estos dos muchachos están saliendo. Off solo se encogió de hombros. Off agrego algunas carnes, verduras, frutas, condimentos, latas, etc. En su carrito. Después de revisar la etiqueta del café, se volvió hacia Gun, pero no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Off dejó el café en los estantes y buscó a Gun.

"¿Gun? ¡Gun! Gun" Fuera llamándolo. "Gun donde estas?" Él está mirando alrededor del centro comercial. Off decidió ir a la sección de muebles.

'¡¿A dónde se metio ese extraterrestre travieso ?!' penso. Off vio a una mujer de mediana edad de pie. "Disculpe señora, ¿vio a un ali? Me refiero a un niño con camisa marrón de gran tamaño, cabello negro, cara bonita, hermosos ojos marrones, nariz perfecta y labios suaves y regordetes" Off se sorprendió de la descripción que hiso de Gun, "no, señor. No sé de qué estaba hablando". La mujer sonrió por lo lindo que Off describio Gun.

"¿Estás buscando a tu novio entonces?" la mujer sonrió más grande.

"N-no, señora, él no es mi n-novio" Off tartamudeó.

"¿aun no?" La mujer de mediana edad se burla. "Solo bromeaba. Vi a tu chico pasar aquí, tal vez él sigue así"

"Gracias señora" Off saludo. La mujer asintió sonriendo. "Qué lindos son" pensó la mujer mirando a Off alejándose.

Off vio a Gun de pie mirando la sección de accesorios. Off se sintió aliviado después de ver que Gun estaba bien. "¡Gun! ¡Dije que no te alejes de mí!" Off abrazó a Gun. Gun se sorprendió y no se movió. "No quiero perderte" susurró Off todavía abrazando a Gun. Off separó los abrazos. "¿qué estás mirando?"

"Nada Papi. ¿Vamos?" Gun sonrió y comenzó a empujar el carrito de nuevo.

"Está bien, primero debemos comprar utensilios y platos y después podemos irnos a casa". Dijo Off caminando detrás de Gun. Gun asintió con la cabeza.

Todo esto es nuevo para Off, quedarse con alguien en su apartamento, dormir a su lado, cuidar a un extraño, cocinar para alguien, ser alimentado deliciosamente por alguien, comprar alimentos, preocuparse, a veces su corazón late a toda velocidad. Sin saber por que. No puede decir que está enamorado, porque Off nunca ha sido enamorado. De lo que está seguro es que está disfrutando de este sentimiento diferente causado por Gun.

Gun corrió hacia los estantes de las tazas "¡Mira Papi! Esto es lindo". Gun se giró hacia él. "¿Podemos obtener esto?" Gun suplicó. Vio tazas a juego.

"Por supuesto" Fuera de los dos pares de tazas.


	6. 6

Mientras conducía a casa, encendió la radio de su auto para escuchar música, pero la música se detiene y se interrumpe con una noticia.

"Noticias de última hora: un cosmonauta descubre que algo aterrizó en la Tierra los últimos dos días mientras el tifón golpeó a Tailandia. Según el cosmonauta, un objeto volador no identificado o también conocido OVNI aterrizó en Bangkok. El científico ahora está buscando el OVNI. Si vio la nave espacial, por favor póngase en contacto con ******. Eso es todo por hoy. Informe de Ploy "

Off apago la radio y miró a Gun dormido a su lado.

Off estaba nervioso. ¿Y si encuentran a Gun? Estoy seguro de que usarán Gun como un experimento 'Fuera de pensamiento. 'Lo esconderé'

"Gun despierta. Mira aqui" Gun lentamente abrió los ojos. Gun enderezó su asiento. Me volví hacia él. "Aquí" le entregué un collar.

"¿Qué es esto Papi?" Gun mirando el sencillo collar en mi mano.

"Te vi antes buscando esto. Pensé que te gustaba" Gun cogió el collar y me sonrió mostrando sus lindos hoyuelos.

"¡Gracias!" Gun me abrazó. Luego le puse el collar en el cuello.

*******

Están viendo películas y Gun con toda su curiosidad no puede dejar de hacer preguntas a Off y Off con gusto le responde.

"Papi, he visto muchas películas y ¿por qué el niño y la niña juntan sus labios?" Gun preguntó inocentemente. Off Dejó de comer palomitas de maíz y se volvió hacia Gun."En nuestro planeta hacemos eso a todos". Gun dijo con indiferencia.

Los ojos de Off se abren de par en par "¿Incluso chico a chico?" Gun asintió con la cabeza. "No es habitual aquí"

"Sí, no entiendo por qué los humanos tienen un género específico. En nuestro planeta podemos amar y mostrar nuestro afecto a alguien sin juicio. A los niños les pueden gustar los niños, lo mismo que a las niñas, ¿a quién le importan esas personas? Solo queremos ser nosotros mismos. Puedes ser lo que quieras. Amas a la persona, no a su género. No hay ninguna ley que diga que no te puede gustar o amar al chico "

"Wow" eso de decir.

Él está realmente asombrado de las palabras de Gun que lo iluminan. Solía no creer y disgustaba la relación de chico a chico. Ahora puede decir que Off está enamorado de este chico.

"Lo están haciendo para mostrar su amor y afecto el uno al otro. En su planeta, ¿cómo muestran su amor?" Off preguntó Gun y Gun levantó su dedo puntiagudo hacia él.

Off está confundido y levantó la ceja. "Aquí. ¿Quieres esto?" Off le entregó el tazón de palomitas de maíz y volvió a centrar su atención en la película.

Gun vio una cámara en el estante. Se puso de pie y tomó la cámara. "Papi, ¿qué es esto?" él muestra la cámara en apagado.

"Esa es la cámara. Ven aquí, te mostraré cómo usarla". Gun se sentó a su lado. Off abrió la cámara y tomaron una foto de ellos. "Míranos. Pose otra"

clic.

clic.

clic.

clic.

Hacen diferentes poses. "wow, esto es increíble papi" Gun queda impactado con la camara. Al verse a sí mismo y a su papi.

Después de que terminaron la maratón de la película, Gun fue al patio trasero a revisar su nave espacial. "Gun, ¿qué estás mirando?" Gun se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Off detrás de él hablar. "Ya es tarde."

"Estoy buscando mi control, Papi. Mi nave espacial no puede volar si no puedo encontrarlo". Gun respondiendo sin mirarlo. De repente,Off recuerda el dispositivo que escondio.

"lo buscaremos mañana. Vamos" Off jalo a Gun y lo arrastró adentro.


	7. 7

Gun todavía está durmiendo a su lado. Off solo miró al pequeño y lindo alienígena a su lado. Off distraídamente besó la frente de Gun.

"Gun despierta. Vamos a salir". Off abrazó a Gun. Cada dia que pasaba Off era mas valiente y mostraba mucho afecto a su pequeño alien

Off, llevo a Gun al parque. llevaron la cámara con ellos. Off tomó una foto en secreto de Gun mientras corría, sonreía, comía, etc. Se tomaron una foto de los dos juntos. Los dos se sentaron en el banco.

durante la puesta de sol. Off y Gun miró el hermoso paisaje.

"Gun, ¿estás bien?" Off preguntó preocupado mientras veia que Gun jadeaba sin aliento.

"Sí, estoy cansado" Gun lo miró. "¿Puedo acostarme aquí?" Gun señaló el campo verde y limpio.

"Por supuesto" Off acarició la cabeza de Gun.

El cielo está lleno de diferentes tamaños de estrellas. La luna está tan llena y grande.

"Papi acuestate aquí" Gun dijo dando palmaditas en la hierba a su lado. Off asintió y se tumbó junto a Gun.

Sin darse cuenta de que Gun todavía está jadeando. "¿Viste esa estrella? La más brillante entre todas ellas" Gun señaló la estrella.

"¿Si porque?" Off miró a Gun con entusiasmo.

"Felicidades, tienes ojos. Yo también puedo verlo" Gun se rió.

Solo frunce el ceño y puso una cara de "estas juagdno conmigo"?

"es broma jajaja" Gun todavía se ríe. "Está bien, esa estrella es nuestro planeta. Extraño a mis padres allí", dijo Gun con tristeza. Con el corazón adolorido. "Pero estoy disfrutando de quedarme aquí". Gun sonrió genuinamente mirando al cielo. "Estoy tan feliz de conocerte" Off sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente.

"Yo también, Gun. Nunca había sentido esto antes, pero creo que ... me gustas Gun". Off dijo mirando a Gun.

Gun se volvió inmediatamente hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estás seguro, Papi?" Off asintió con la cabeza. Gun se levantó y abrazó a Off sonriendo con fuerza.

Condujeron a casa a altas horas de la noche y Off habló "De todos modos, encontré el control de tu dispositivo antes de ayer. Te lo daré después cuando lleguemos a casa". Off miró a Gun que todavía jadeaba. "Gun, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás bien? Has estado jadeando toda la tarde". Off está realmente preocupado ahora.

"Creo que estoy sin aire. El aire del planeta aquí es diferente al nuestro". Gun dice Off sin aliento. Off está asustado y preocupado. "pero estoy bien papi" Gun sonrió con una sonrisa falsa. Off asintió con la cabeza.

"aquí" Le entregó a Gun el control de su nave.

"Gracias." Gun lo tomó y estudió su control.

"Los científicos siguen mirando el OVNI aterrizando en Bang-" Las noticias de televisión aparecen y apagan inmediatamente la televisión.

"Vamos a dormir te ves cansado" Off bostezó.

"Está bien, Papi. Te seguiré". Gun respondió sin aliento. Off asintió y se fue a su habitación y luego se fue a dormir.

Gun sostuvo su pecho. Puede respirar, se siente tan triste y desesperado que las lagrimas llenan sus ojos. 'Si me quedo aquí más tiempo. Puedo quedarme sin aliento ', pensó. Caminó débilmente hacia la habitación de Off y lo miró toda la noche. 'Extrañaré esta cara' pensó Gun con tristeza. Gun vio la cámara sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y tomó una foto, con la posición de Gun fuera del dedo señalador en su dedo señalador, luego Gun tomó una foto. Se toma muchas selfies durmiendo.


	8. final

Off se despertó y se frotó los ojos. Miró a su lado de la cama, pero Gun ya no está en la suya. Entró en pánico y encontró a Gun en la cocina.

"¿Gun?" Llamó, pero nadie respondió. "¡Gun!" llamó de nuevo caminando en la sala de estar. "No, no. ¡GUN!" Off está llorando. "¡Gun, por favor respóndeme! Corrió hacia el patio trasero pero no vio nada. Ya no veía la nave espacial. Las rodillas se debilitan. Dobla las rodillas mientras sus lágrimas caen continuamente.

Golpe. Golpe.

Off se secó las lágrimas. "¡¿Gun?!" corrió hacia la puerta principal y se decepcionó cuando vio caras desconocidas. "¿Qué necesita señor?" Off preguntó a los oficiales.

"Alguien nos dijo que el OVNI ha aterrizado aquí, señor. ¿Podemos verificarlo?" El oficial dijo en serio.

"No hay ovnis aquí, señor".

"¿Podemos comprobarlo?" No pudo hacer nada porque los oficiales entraron a su casa y miraron a su alrededor.

"Entonces, ¿ves aliens? Ya dije que no hay aliens aquí", dijo Off irritado.

"Perdón por interrumpir señor. Nos iremos ahora. disculpe otra vez señor". El oficial salió del departamento.

Off quiere llorar de nuevo pero contuvo las lágrimas. De vuelta a su habitación. "Por favor, dime que esto es solo un sueño y trae mi Gun" Off se sentó en su cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente cuando vio el collar de Gun que regaló con una foto Polaroid y una carta.

'Papi, no sé por dónde empezar para ser honesto. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido. Realmente estoy disfrutando mis pocos días contigo. Aprendí mucho sobre tu planeta, es muy interesante. Lo siento, no te dije adiós. Necesito irme de inmediato porque estoy sin aire. Solo mira la estrella más brillante todas las noches y haré lo mismo. Tal vez no estamos juntos, pero al menos estamos mirando la misma estrella, ¿verdad? Gracias por todo. Nunca olvidaré que he conocido a un chico como tú. Seguramente atesoraré nuestros cortos recuerdos juntos. Te amo papi

Con amor,

Gun.

Las lágrimas de Off caían por su rostro mientras leia la carta. Gun es quien le enseñó a amar. Gun es la única persona / alienígena que lo hizo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a amar tanto al alienígena. Off sostuvo el collar y dijo la foto que Gun tomó anoche. Off ya sabía que ese beso en el planeta de Gun es cuando ustedes dos juntan sus dedos indices. Off sonríe tristemente a la imagen. 'Idiota. Me robaste mi primer beso 'Pensó Off mirando a Gun en la foto. 'Nunca te olvidaré, Gun' Off se secó las lágrimas.

Off y Gun está mirando a la estrella más brillante todas las noches.

Final.


End file.
